Prince Caspian:My Version
by kelseyelizabethxo
Summary: Prequel to Voyage of the Dawn Treader: My Version! Lucy and Caspian's friendship that develops while the Pevensie's fight to put Caspian on the throne. 5/6/2013: ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys...so here is the prequel to Voyage of the Dawn Treader: My Version! I hope you all like the first chapter. **

**Ages:**

**Peter: 17**

**Susan:16**

**Edmund: 14**

**Lucy: 12**

**Caspian: 17**

**WARNING: The dialogue is very similar to that of the movie Prince Caspian, so don't review telling me that haha(: After this chapter, I really don't remember any of the dialogue from Prince Caspian, so that problem should go away...thanks!**

**Chapter 1**

The man stood with white knuckles gripping the railing he was leaning on, listening to the piercing cry of his wive's labor pains fill the crisp night air. He closed his eyes, praying to whatever higher power than himself that she would finally succeed in giving him what he wanted, what he needed. Three small daughters slept soundly in the nearby nursery, always on his mind but never capturing his heart as he wished a son would. His dark eyes rose to look upon the high tower across the castle courtyard, his nephew's sleeping quarters. The naive boy, a son of a ruler and yet lacking the strong core of a truly great Telmarine king. He did not have what it took, and he would not take in order to recieve, and the man had to do what was best for the people of Telmar. If his wife did do well tonight, his nephew would serve no further complications for the progress of his kingdom. _I did not take necessary actions against my brother so that his own son could take my throne. I deserve to rule. Caspian knows not how to do so. _

"Lord Miraz?" The familiar, ever-cautious voice of General Glozelle interrupted Miraz from his thoughts, making him turn to eye the man questioningly. Glozelle shifted on the spot, clasping his hands in front of him and raising his chin slightly as his lips parted to pass on the news. "You have a son." Miraz sighed in relief, making a mental note to reward the mother of his child in a few moments time, taking a few steps forward so that his face was next to that of his most loyal servant, his lips a few inches from his ear.

"You have your orders, General," he reminded in a low, pointed tone, gripping Glozelle's shoulder before brushing past him to meet the new heir to the Telmarine throne.

**XoXoXoXoXo**

Caspian's eyes flew open as he felt a hand wrap around his mouth, his own immediatley going to grasp it and pull it off in self defense. However, as his brown eyes traveled up and saw that his captor was his own professor, Doctor Cornelius, he slowed his actions, taking the elder man's hand off more gently, giving it a pat and turning over. Naturally, he assumed that the professor wished to take him to see various constellations while the moon was out, but he was too worn from the day's events.

"Five more minutes," he tried, hosting a thick spanish accent, letting his eyelids fall. He jumped when the man shook his arm hurriedly, grabbing him and lifting him from the comfort of his bed. Caspian watched as he drew the curtains back around his bed as if he were still in it.

"You won't be watching the stars tonight, my prince," he started fearfully, Caspian's eyes turning to slits as he tried to grab ahold of what the old man was speaking of. "Come, we must hurry." Hearing heavy footsteps coming down the hall, Doctor Cornelius yanked the young prince into the closet, Caspian leaving a crack in the door so that he could see out into his bedroom without being noticed. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he watched General Glozelle, Lord Sospesian, and a few other soldiers flood into the room carrying bows and arrows, positioning themselves around the curtain-concealed bed and taking stance. Glozelle eyed the others, nodding authoritatively, and the men released their bows towards the bed. The professor had to clamp his hand over the prince's mouth once more to stop him from gasping, seeing what could have happened to him if the man had not taken him from his bed in time. The arrows flew through the curtains creating holes, stabbing the down pillows and causing feathers to fly about. The more they shot, the more clear it was to them that Caspian was not in the bed. Sospesian threw his bow down in frustration, crying out, before storming from the room followed by the General and the others. Caspian's breath came in gasps as he tried to calm himself, Cornelius' hand slowly coming off of him and dropping back down to his side. Once the coast was clear, the prince was once more dragged by the hand out of his bedroom door and down the tower steps in a rush.

"Professor, what is going on?" He asked fearfully and worriedly, glancing back in the direction of the bedroom he had occupied since he was a child.

"It is your aunt. She has given birth to a son," the professor told him pointedly, and realization sunk through to Caspian's veins. His uncle had always wanted his throne, and would go to any lengths to get it. Once Caspian's father had died, Miraz seemed uncommonly calm about the situation and ceased all of the prince's physical and political training, as if trying to make him less of a threat. If Caspian was gone, Miraz would become king, and the only thing stopping Miraz from taking serious action was his lack of an heir. Now that he had one, Caspian might as well already be dead. He followed the professor in stunned silence as he was led to the armoury, given a sword and armor, and got Destrier from the stables. He let the man assist him in mounting the horse, and watched as he pulled something from his pocket that was wrapped in a cloth. Cornelius held it out to him, looking him dead in the eye.

"It has taken me many years to find this. Only use it at your greatest need," he told Caspian, handing it to him. Caspian ran his fingers over the cloth, preparing to unwrap it and see what it was, but when he heard yelling and the sound of advancing hooves, he pocketed it quickly. The sounds grew louder as the armed soldiers came closer, ready to take his life. He grasped the professor's shoulder.

"Will I see you again?" He queried, watching the man close his eyes in sorrow.

"I dearly hope so, there is so much more I need to tell you," he whispered, his eyes flying back open when he heard a nearby soldier shout out that he had found them. Cornelius removed Caspian's hand and gave Destrier a smack. "Head for the woods. Go!" The prince was off, unsheathing his sword as he rode the horse forward through the castle doors, swinging at the neck of a man who aimed his bow at him and continuing to jet forward. Urging the horse on, Caspian made for the woods as instructed and looked over his shoulder to see a small party of men on horses coming after him. Once he crossed the threshold past the trees, though, the Telmarine soldiers lost some of their adrenaline, eyeing the sheltered area cautiously. Thinking nothing of it, Caspian rode on, occasionally stealing glances behind him since he still heard the sound of hooves hitting the dirt ground, telling him that the men's fears were subsided. He turned back around, and barely had time to react before he smacked his forehead right into a thick tree branch, flying off the back of Destrier. Lying on his back, groping his head and groaning in pain, the boy blinked a few times to clear the fuzz that shielded his normal vision. Hearing a door slam, he instinctively sat up, a little too fast though, but putting a hand to his sword nevertheless. His eyes widened as he saw two bearded dwarves emerge from a rather small cottage. The little men looked in the direction of the soldiers that were closing in on the small clearing, shouting that they had spotted Caspian.

"I'll handle the men," one of the dwarve's stated as he pulled out a daggar and started rushing towards the Telmarines. "You take care of him." Needing no further persuasion, the remaining dwarf pulled out his own daggar and charged forward toward Caspian, the prince backing up where he sat. The dwarf stopped, looking to the ground at Caspian's right, and the boy followed his gaze to see what Doctor Cornelius had entrusted him with, a horn. Caspian's eyes snapped back to observe the look of growing fear on the small man's face and a thought came to mind, and he snatched the horn up and put it to his lips.

"No!" The dwarf cried, starting towards him again. But it was too late, for Caspian had already risen the horn to the night sky and blown it with all his might, before he felt a painful blow to his head and everything went black.

**XoXoXoXo**

Lucy yelped as she dodged being squished by a speeding car, having thrown herself into the road in attempt to get to her sister who stood at a newstand across from the train station talking to a boy that she did not recognize. She quickly apologized to the fist-waving angry man, looking in both directions before she finished crossing the street. She could see that her sister was uncomfortable, her brilliant blue eyes avoiding the gaze of whoever it was that she was talking to and focusing on the paper in her hands. _Well then, _Lucy thought. _Perhaps my interruption will be welcomed._

"What's your name?" She heard the tall, frail looking spectacled boy ask as she neared the two of them. Her sister sighed, putting her chin in the air proudly as she looked the boy in the eye.

"Phyllis," she answered, lying perfectly, something Lucy could never quite master. Lucy smirked.

"Susan!" She cried out, running forward to grip her arm. She spared the boy a quick glance, he was finding his feet rather interesting at the moment. "You'd better come quickly." Susan nodded, setting the paper down, thankful for the rescuing. She didn't bother giving what's-his-name a goodbye before following Lucy back across the road to the train station, holding her hand so that she would not get hit by a car like she almost had moments ago.

"What happened?" Susan asked breathlessly, her eyes not on Lucy but looking forward toward their destination.

"He's fighting again," the younger girl answered simply, knowing Susan would know just which of their two brothers she was speaking of. Ever since they left Narnia a year ago, Peter had been apt to violence, not accustomed to being treated like a seventeen year old, but rather the twenty-four year old king that he once had been. The girls sped up as they heard shouting in the train station, pushing through the thick crowd of kids of all ages that formed a circle around the scene, their brother coming into view. He was being pushed around by two boys around his age, both taller and thicker than him, from fat rather than muscle however. Regardless, Peter was out numbered, and Lucy clapped a hand over her mouth as one of the boys slammed him into a wall face first. She felt someone bump her shoulder, before she saw her other brother, Edmund, break through the crowd and jump onto the back of the boy who was not holding Peter.

"Edmund!" Lucy and Susan cried at the same time, but their pleas were unnoticed, or rather ignored, because he went on anyway. The younger brother threw the one plump boy to the ground, kicking him in the gut before turning to advance on the other who was currently holding Peter's face to the dirty ground. Lucy jumped as the sharp hiss of a whistle broke through the air, two police men pushing through the crowd and crying out for the four teenagers to halt their fight. They pulled the boys off of eachother before roughly pushing Peter in the chest.

"Act your age!" One of them shouted, eyeing Lucy's oldest brother dangerously. Peter glared at him, fixing his school uniform vest before walking past him and grabbing Edmund's arm, leading all of his siblings towards a bench to wait for their train. Peter sat down beside of Lucy, and she put a hand on his arm and started to rub it in what she hoped to be a comforting manner. Susan, however, did not look as supporting.

"What was it this time?" She asked almost knowingly, as if preparing herself for a stupid answer. Peter did not bother sparing her a glance.

"He bumped me." Lucy stopped her hand as she heard his explanation.

"So you hit him?" She asked both confusedly and angrily. He yanked his arm away.

"No. After he bumped me, he and his friend tried to make me apologize. That's when I hit him." Susan sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Really? Is it that hard just to walk away?"

"I shouldn't have to," Peter spat, standing up and pacing back and forth in front of them. "I mean, don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?" Edmund snorted from the other side of Susan.

"We are kids," he told his older brother, looking at him like he was crazy.

"I wasn't always!" Peter shouted, clearing his throat as a few passerbys eyed him. Lucy jumped up, grabbing Peter's hand and pulled him back down on the bench next to her, understanding how he felt. She took his much larger hand, rubbing her thumb over the rough skin. He squeezed it back gently, kissing the top of her head. After a few moments of awkward silence, Susan gasped in surprise and hid her face behind her hands.

"Oh no," she groaned, and Lucy looked over her shoulder to see the reason for her troubles, the nerdy looking boy was making his way towards them. Lucy giggled. "Pretend you're talking to me," Susan instructed.

"Um, we are talking to you," Edmund answered in his usual sarcastic tone. Susan smacked his arm roughly and hid her face once more. Lucy gasped and jumped out of her seat as she felt a stab of pain in her back.

"Ow!" The young girl cried out.

"Lucy!" Susan hissed, trying to reach out and grab her hand to pull her back to sitting. Lucy yanked her hand away, backing up away from the bench.

"Something pinched me!" She explained, pointing at her seat. Her siblings looked at her like she was insane for a moment before Peter jumped up, crying out just like she had, then Edmund.

"Would you all just-?" Susan jumped up. "What was that?" She asked. Lucy felt a bubbling in her stomach.

"It feels like magic," she said hopefully, looking around in all directions as if she would see her familiar lion friend emerge from the dense crowd any moment. She was pulled from her trance when Peter grabbed her hand.

"Hold on," he told her, grabbing Susan's hand in his other, and she took Edmund's. Lucy smiled widely as she watched the passing train speed up to an unusual amount, and the wall surrounding the tunnel it emerged from crumbling. The other people in the station acted normal, as if nothing was happening that was strange at all, not seeing it like the four Narnian royals did clearly. The sub ended, the caboose flying by in a flash before the brick wall disappeared completely, a beach standing before them. Lucy turned to look over her shoulder, seeing that the sub station had gone completely, and that they were standing in the sand, the waves of the ocean crashing before them wildly. Lucy pulled her hand from her brother's grasp, stepping forward to take a good look before turning around to face her siblings, smiling at them playfully, seeing the three of them giving her the same look. Lucy giggled before ripping off her maroon sweater and kicking off her shoes, darting forward to throw herself into the salty water.

"We did it!" She exclaimed, her laughter like bells chiming in the castle of Cair Paravel every morning.

**Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Caspian groaned and brought his hand to his forehead, rubbing the bandaged skin as if it would make the searing pain dull down. He opened his eyes, panic rising in him as he realized that he did not know where he was, and that he heard hushed voices coming from the next room. He shifted slightly, he was in a bed, a rather small one since his feet hung over the bottom. His eyes creeped open, taking in his surroundings. He was in a messy, noticably squished bedroom with brown walls and scattered mess thrown about. A candle was emitting a dim light, giving the room a sort of golden light. Caspian pulled the bandage from his head, sitting up a little bit too fast, causing him to groan. _Stupid dwarf. _He stood, shrinking himself up against the wall and inching towards the door that led to the next room where his captors were residing. They spoke in hushed whispers, and seemed to be arguing about something. The prince peeked his head around the doorframe, seeing the dirty looking dwarf that had struck him sitting at a small rounded table, and a badger..._a badger stirring soup? _Caspian shook his head. _I must have gotten hit pretty hard. _He tore his eyes away from the alarming sight, and they rested upon the wooden door just beyond the table where the damned dwarf sat. He took a deep breath, before charging out of hiding, bolting towards the door. The dwarf jumped up, a small sword at the ready, to which Caspian grabbed a daggar he saw sitting on the table and blocking his blow, backing up as the short man advanced on him.

"Stop Nikabrick!" Someone shouted from Caspian's right. The dwarf growled, striking the prince again.

"He tried to escape! He can't be trusted! We need to kill him!" Nikabrick roared. A black and white form jumped between the two, and Caspian's eyes widened as he saw that it was the badger, pointing an accusing finger at the dwarf.

"You know we can't do that!"

"I'm with the badger," Caspian interruped, holding his daggar more firmly in his hand, still suspending it in the air to protect himself. The animal turned around, giving him a hard glare.

"My _name _is Trufflehunter. Not badger, Telmarine," Trufflehunter turned around to look him directly in the eye. "And the only reason you're alive right now is because of the goodness of my heart, and because you might serve a purpose to us." Caspian nodded, his eyes snapping to the dwarf once more when he saw him lower his sword, but still holding it tightly. When Trufflehunter jerked his head toward the daggar in the young prince's hand, he reluctantly set it back on the table where he got it. Nikabrick huffed annoyingly and took his seat once more, crossing his arms over his chest protectively while Trufflehunter poured some soup into a small bowl and set it down. "There you go." Caspian nodded and sat down in the small chair, his knees practically touching his chest.

"I don't mean to be rude. But, what are you?"

"I thought we'd established that I'm a badger, and you'd think more people would know a dwarf when they saw one," Trufflehunter answered him cooly with just of a hint of a remaining sour attitude. Caspian shook his head.

"I meant, are you Narnians? I thought you were extinct," he whispered the last part, looking from the dwarf to the badger slowly.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Nikabrick spat across the table, then reached over and grabbed the familiar horn that the boy had blown just a few hours ago before he'd gotten hit. "Now how did a Telermaine soldier come across this horn?" He demanded.

"I'm not a soldier. I'm Prince Caspian," he said proudly, raising his chin just a bit. Both Narnian's eyebrows furrowed.

"Well," Trufflehunter started after a few moments of stunned silence. "What are you doing here?" Caspian looked down to his hands in his lap, sighing deeply.

"Running away," he muttered, before standing up. "Ever since my father died, my uncle has shown interest in getting my throne. His wife had a son tonight, and I suppose the only reason I lived this long is because he did not have an heir of his own. But now that he does..."

"He's trying to kill you," Nikabrick finished, and the prince nodded to confirm his suspicions. "Well at least we won't have to do it ourselves." Caspian's head shot up, his eyes widening.

"Which is why I must go. They'll find me," he dashed across the room, spotting his armour draped over a chair and throwing it on. Trufflehunter's feet rustled the mess on the ground as he scurried over to him.

"But you're meant to save us!" He said frantically, holding the horn out to him. "Don't you know what this is?" Caspian spared the ancient object a quick glance.

"My professor always said that it belonged to Queen Susan, and that it could supposedly summon her and her siblings to whomever blew it. At least, that's the superstition," his voice lowered as he remembered long hours in the study with Doctor Cornelius, his only true friend in the Telmarine castle.

"Exactly," Nikabrick said, standing up and joining him and Trufflehunter. "And you blew it." Caspian huffed in annoyance.

"Look, even if that thing does what you think it does, I don't have time to sit around and wait for a bunch of aged kings and queens. Incase you forgot, my life is on the line. I have to go. Where's my horse?" He peeked out the window, not spotting Destrier.

"He's tied up in the back," Trufflehunter said quickly, as if it didn't really matter. "But you must stay here. The Telmarines that were following you passed here, I don't think they would come back and look again."

"Don't assume that you know what they will and will not do. You have no idea," Caspian whispered. "And I refuse to take that chance. I'm sorry." With this, he finished dressing and grabbed his sheath, putting it on, all while the badger and dwarf persistently begged him not to leave. He ignored them, opening the cottage door and walking out swiftly, noting how they followed him in what they hoped to be an inconspicuous fashion. He rolled his eyes, trudging forward and spotting Destrier, who whinnied as if he was glad to see him. Caspian smiled warmly as he nudged his hand affectionately.

"Well at least take us with you," the demon dwarf insisted in a frustrated tone, glaring at the prince when he turned to look him in the eye. Caspian took in a deep breath and set his jaw, preparing to argue.

"Please," Trufflehunter begged, sounding desperate. "You're the only chance we have." Caspian stared into the badger's eyes, seeing the need in them as well as the pain he so skillfully hid. Caspian expected that any Narnian that survived the attacks and torment of his own people would wear these eyes, and it hurt to see. He never agreed with the Telmarine way of expanding one's kingdom. He sighed.

"Alright, but I only have one horse, unless you two have one tied up somewhere?" The Narnians shared an awkward look, to which Caspian rolled his eyes. "I'll take that as a no. I guess we will all just have to walk." Trufflehunter gave him a confused expression.

"Why wouldn't you ride the horse and have us walk along side you?" The badger queried. Caspian shrugged, not thinking much into it.

"Well that isn't exactly fair is it?" He asked sarcastically, grabbing Destrier's lead rope and jerking his head towards the woods ahead. "This way. If these kings and queens are really coming to me, they'll find me wherever I go." Nikabrick rolled his eyes but followed nevertheless when Trufflehunter shoved his shoulder roughly. Caspian sighed as he led them through the forest, taking each step with caution as he remained on the look out for any sign of danger.

**XoXoXoXo**

"Lucy!" Peter's authoritative voice broke Lucy from her trance, for she had been observing how Narnia had changed so much but still remained so incredibly gorgeous. "Stay close," he warned, catching up with her and taking her hand. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on Pete. We're in _Narnia, _relax."

"It doesn't matter where you are, you should always be on guard." Lucy rolled her eyes again but didn't argue with him further. There really was no getting through to her much too over-protective brother. Edmund came into view on her other side.

"He's right, Luce. From the looks of what happened here," they all looked around at the rubble that covered the grassy ground. Catapolts sat at the edge of the field. "Trouble is apparent in Narnia."

"I wonder what this place is," Susan mused, hissing when she stepped on something, and bending to pick it up. Lucy's eyes narrowed as she observed the object. It was a golden chess piece.

"Hey, that's mine! From my chess set," Edmund stated, reaching forward and taking the golden figure from his sister's hand. At his words, Lucy looked around a bit closer, paying more attention. She looked from the catapolts directly to where they would have hit, and saw what looked like what used to be columns in front of a circular floor. Four stone blocks were in perfect alignment in the middle of it all. She pulled her hand from Peter's, walking forward towards the sight. The middle stone was taller, and shaped differently. They all looked as if they had been wrecked but this one got the least of it. Lucy turned her head to the side as she observed it, noticing how it looked quite like a chair...

"Can't be," she whispered, dashing away from her siblings toward the circular stone floor. She ignored both of her brother's worried calls as she ran from them, and felt her breathing start to heighten as she realized just exactly where they were. "Don't you see?" She asked frantically, turning around on her heels to see that all three of them had caught up with her. "Don't you know where we are?" She watched all of them look around, squinting their eyes and concentrating hard, but Lucy did not see the answer dawn upon any of them. She huffed in annoyance, grabbing Peter's wrist and leading him to the stone object that resembled a chair the most. She took a turn with each of them, putting them in their place, before taking her own. "Just, imagine walls, columns, and a glass roof. Do you see it now?" Looking around, Lucy could see each of her sibling's eyes widen and Susan clap her hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp of horror.

"Cair Paravel," Peter whispered in amazement.

Lucy tried her hardest not to cry as she looked at the wreck and rubble that was once her home. She felt a warm hand take hers, and gave Edmund a watery smile and kiss on the cheek in appreciation. Peter had a set jaw, and had that too familiar expression that told Lucy that he was trying to be strong, especially since Susan's shoulders shook with silent sobs. Lucy bit her lip.

"What could have happened?" She asked all three of them, continuing to gaze at the horror she saw before her. Peter cleared his throat, reaching over and taking her other hand to pull her to him and away from Edmund, who rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, Lucy. But we will find out," he put his other hand on Susan's shoulder. "Why don't we see if any of our old clothes made it? I don't imagine we really look from here in our school uniforms," he said with a chuckle, squeezing Lucy's hand. She gave a fake giggle, watching him walk away with an arm around Susan's still shaking form. Lucy sighed, resting her head on Edmund's shoulder as they followed their brother and sister.

**XoXoXoXo**

"So, what exactly does this prophecy say? And why didn't someone find the horn and blow it sooner if they knew it would bring back the kings and queens?" Caspian asked curiously, both wanting to know and just needing to make conversation. Nikabrick shook his head in disgust, and it was clear to Caspian that he would not be getting an answer out of the dwarf. Thankfully, Trufflehunter filled the growing awkward silence.

"The prophecy says that only a son of Adam can call our beloved kings and queens," he spoke wisely. "He is to use Queen Susan's horn in a great time of need, and he will not know what will come of it, he just blows it because he is desperate. Whomever calls our kings and queens back to Narnia will fight along side them to restore peace in our land, and will take their place as ruler of Narnia should he succeed." Caspian halted, his eyes widening and his breath catching in his throat.

"You mean, I'd be king?" He asked.

"Typical greed of a Telmarine," Nikabrick muttered under his breath, but he said it loud enough for the other two to hear. Caspian suspected that he had done it on purpose. He growled.

"I'm not greedy. And I am nothing like the Telmarines that you refer to. I'll have you know that when my father was alive and king, he was a great ruler. He was honorable, and wise, and strong. He is not responsible for what Miraz has done, nor am I. So I would deeply appreciate it if you'd stop comparing me to those types of men," as he finished, Caspian sped up so that he walked a ways infront of the badger and dwarf.

"Fine then," Nikabrick said sort of defeatedly. "Would you do it? Be Narnia's king?" The young royal thought for a moment. _I was too young for my father to teach me how to be a good ruler when he was alive, and of course Miraz trumped ever opportunity of mine to get experience. How could I possibly know how to rule these people? I don't even belong in this kingdom..._

"I-I don't know. Lets just keep walking, please?" He didn't have time to think about this. He had to keep moving, to make sure that the soldiers did not catch him. In addition, now he had to protect the two Narnians. He just wanted to focus. A rustling from behind them made Caspian jump, unsheathing his sword. "Whose there?" He asked in a warning tone, stepping between and in front of Trufflehunter and Nikabrick, guarding them. Destrier stomped the ground nervously.

"I advise you heavily against the keeping of Narnian hostages, Telmarine. I don't fear your kind," a squeaky and yet deep and noble voice ran through the air, and Caspian furrowed his eyebrows together as he looked around for the stranger. He held his sword higher, taking a few cautious steps forward, his eyes scanning his surroundings.

"They are not my hostages, I have no intention of harming them. Perhaps if you showed yourself, we could talk this out?" More rustling.

"If I could hear this from my friends, then the matter is to be resolved. If not, I shall kill you," the voice stated.

"He speaks the truth, Reepicheep!" Trufflehunter said frantically, waving his hands in the air.

"No he isn't, go ahead and kill him," Nikabrick said casually, earning a smack on the arm from Trufflehunter and a glare from the prince. The mystery voice chuckled, and in a few moments, Caspian was staring at a furry mouse with a small sword and sheath. Caspian blinked a few times, trying to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"You-you are a mouse," he spoke in a bewildered voice.

"At least he knows his animals," Reepicheep joked, sheathing his tiny sword and thrusting the paw out to Caspian, who shook it with his pointer finger. "I'm Reepicheep, a knight of Narnia."

"I'm Prince Caspian," he said, trying to hide the amusement in his voice. _How could this small animal be a knight? _The mouse gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Caspian was about to answer him, when Trufflehunter jumped in.

"He found and blew Queen Susan's horn!" He said excitedly, nodding when Reepicheep clapped his hands together.

"How splendid! Well we must stay where we are so that they may find us!"

"That's what we said," Nikabrick said annoyingly, crossing his arms and pouting like a child.

"You know we can't," Caspian reminded him, before turning back to look down at the mouse. "I ran away from the Telmarine castle because my uncle wants to kill me to get my throne. He sent his men out to kill me, we have to keep moving."

"Oh how unfortunate," Reepicheep said sympathetically. "But at least we have the thrill of the chase! Let's go!" He ran around all three of them, and Caspian let Nikabrick and Trufflehunter walk ahead of him and Destrier.

"I look like I'm running a circus," Caspian muttered under his breath, sighing as he followed his companions.

**Sorry this took so long! And sorry it's sort of boring...I assumed you all realized that the first chapter or two would lack Lucy/Caspian together because I didn't want to rush anything. But I think the Pevensies will meet Caspian in the next chapter...**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I was so tall," Lucy whined as she sulked out of the only room that was still intact from what used to be Cair Paravel, where her and her siblings found some of their old things. "I only could find one dress that would fit me!" She fumbled with the pink and gold dress she wore. Susan, who found various things but chose a purple gown, laughed from her side.

"Well, you were a teenager then," she told her as she patted her head almost apologetically. Lucy made a sour face.

"I'm a teenager _now,_" she complained. Edmund roared with laughter.

"Technically Luce, you aren't a teenager until you're thirteen. But I think Susan meant that you were eighteen, not twelve," he bumped her shoulder with his own playfully. "Don't worry, you won't me a midget for your whole life. At least we know you'll grow eventually." Lucy bumped him back, but not so playfully.

"Oh sod off, Ed." Lucy, Peter, and Edmund all wore their sheaths, Lucy's with her healing cordial and daggar, and Peter and Edmund's holding their swords. Susan wore her bow and arrows on her back. Peter ignored the whole conversation, and Lucy noticed how he kept a hand on his sword constantly incase danger arose. He always had done that back when he was older.

"We need to find Narnians," he started in his authoritative voice. "It's strange that we haven't run into anyone yet, and I came across a fox earlier who didn't say one word to me."

"How strange," Lucy said softly and thoughtfully.

"Wait, the animals _aren't _talking? Oh yes, that is odd," Edmund joked, bumping Lucy again and making her giggle. Susan tried to cover hers up with her hand but was failing. Peter sighed.

"Stop it, Edmund. You know it is strange, considering where we are," Peter shot him a glare over his shoulder. "Don't act like a little kid."

"I was just trying to lighten the mood," Edmund muttered angrily. "To make Lucy laugh." Susan shot her older brother a pointed look.

"Stop it, Peter," she said warningly. "We all know that this is serious."

"You'd never know," Peter shot back moodily, and everyone else just ignored him. _He's just worried, _Lucy thought, catching up with Peter and taking his hand, squeezing it apologetically. He hesitated for a moment, but squeezed back soon enough.

"Sorry Lucy," he whispered.

"It's okay," she whispered back, standing on her tip toes and pecking his cheek. The siblings walked in silence for a while, and when Lucy's stomach growled, she was about to suggest that they try and find some food when Susan's voice broke through the air.

"Hey, look!" She pointed out to the river they were walking alongside, where two men wearing unrecognizble armour were holding a bearded dwarf who was tied up and struggling in their arms. "Drop him!" She cried out, preparing her bow and aiming at the men. Edmund and Peter unsheathed their sword and started running towards the lake, while Lucy clenched her fists worriedly. The dwarf's captors gave eachother a look and a shrug, throwing him into the water.

"No!" Lucy screamed, running forward so that she stood next to Susan, who aimed and shot one of the men clean in the chest, causing him to fall out of the boat and sink in the water. The other man shook with fright and dove in on his own. Susan shared a glance with Lucy before both girls dashed forward towards the shore where Peter and Edmund were dragging the dwarf after retrieving him from the bottom of the river. Lucy grabbed her daggar and dropped to her knees before the little man, cutting the ropes that held his hands. He immediatly pulled the gag from his mouth and coughed up a bunch of water, rolling over onto his side. When he was done, his head whipped around so that he could shoot Susan an angry glare.

"'Drop him?' That's what you choose to shout out? They didn't exactly need your help drowning me!" Susan looked taken aback and looked down at the ground. Peter stepped forward.

"Maybe she should have let them!" The dwarf growled at him, throwing the ropes he had pulled off of himself to the ground bitterly.

"Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" Lucy asked curiously. The tiny man looked as if he were trying to give her a nasty look, but was failing miserably.

"They're Telmarines, it's what they do," he answered simply, pulling himself off the ground and dusting his clothes off. Edmund snorted.

"Telmarines? In Narnia?" He asked unbelievably.

"Yes, like always. Where have you been?"

"It's sort of complicated," Susan piped up nervously, shifting on the spot. As she said this, Peter took his sword from Edmund, who had been holding it, and was about to put it back in its sheath when the dwarf stopped him. The four children watched as he ran his fingers over the engravement, his eyes widening.

"Oh no, please tell me you aren't who I think you are," he said in a somewhat childish manner. Peter smiled proudly, his chin raising a tad as he held his hand out for the dwarf to shake.

"High King Peter, the Magnificent," he introduced himself formally. The dwarf raised his eyebrows.

"He probably could have left out the last bit," Edmund muttered into Lucy's ear, not meaning for anyone else to hear. The dwarf did hear, however, and roared with laughter.

"Probably," he confirmed. "I'm Trumpkin," he introduced himself, shaking Peter's hand back and nodding to the rest of them. Well at least the horn worked, in a way."

"What horn?" Susan asked, even though she already had a hunch that he spoke of hers that was given to her by Father Christmas.

"The one the Telmarine Prince blew. He summoned you back," Trumpkin explained. Lucy raised her eyebrows.

"But I thought the Telmarines were bad," she spoke softly. Trumpkin shrugged.

"Well I guess this one isn't. Anyway, we should get a move on and find him, his 'friends' are already out looking for him so that they can slit his throat," he told her casually, making her cringe. Peter wrapped an arm around her and glared at the dwarf. Trumpkin's eyes softened. "You're Queen...Lucy?" Lucy nodded and smiled shyly. "So that makes you Queen Susan, and you King Edmund," he said with a glance at the remaining Pevensies, who gave their approval. He basked at them in awe for a few moments, making Lucy a tad bit uncomfortable, and then suddenly straightened up, his chin raising. "Come on then," he ordered, gesturing them forward with a wave of his hand. Peter didn't look to happy about being ordered about, but kept a hand on Lucy's back as they walked on. The travelers walked on for what seemed like hours, although Lucy didn't really mind, she had missed seeing the beauty of the Narnian wood. She couldn't help but notice, however, that the nature didn't seem as vibrant and alive as it had back in her time. As they walked through the thick mask of trees, she kept putting a hand to the bark to see if her touch would awaken the trees and they would dance for her. Everytime it didn't happen, though, her heart fell more and more. Lucy kept stealing glances at her siblings, Peter had long since taken his hand from her back and had taken his usual place at the head of the pack, while Susan kept trying to strike up conversation with Trumpkin to get information.

"So does this prince have a name?" She asked curiously, and Lucy could tell that she was asking from a romantic state of mind. _Only Susan can find a way to fancy a man she's never even met, _Lucy thought with a roll of her eyes. Trumpkin gave her an annoyed look, Susan had been asking him questions about the prince for about thirty minutes now, and he was growing tired of the pointless conversation.

"I heard the men refer to him as Caspian," he muttered carelessly, not finding much interest in the matter. Susan's eyebrows raised as she clasped her hands together.

"Oh, what a lovely name!"

"Careful Susan," Edmund said with a chuckle, quickening his pace so that he walked sandwiched between his two sisters. "He could be a porker with pimples. Given up on Gerald already have you? Or has it finally dawned upon you that he is a pompous jerk?" Lucy's body shook with her giggles as Susan's eyes shot daggars at the younger boy, who only grinned back foolishly. Lucy's eyes flickered to Peter, and she noticed the sides of his mouth curved up slightly and his eyes twinkling with amusement. None of Susan's brothers or sister particularly favored her new boyfriend, Gerald, and Lucy got a creepy vibe from him. Peter turned around, flashing his white teeth to Lucy at the sound of her laughter, noticing that she rubbed her arms on account of the chilly air. He halted immediatley, taking off the cloak he wore and going to drape it over her shoulders.

"Perhaps we should stop for the night," he suggested, his hands rubbing Lucy's arms to create some heat. Lucy nodded quickly, as did Edmund. Susan merely nodded curtly, a sour look on her face. She obviously was still angered about what Edmund had said to her. The dwarf sighed, before proposing that they find some wood to start a fire.

**XoXoXoXo**

_Lucy's eyes fluttered open, feeling the abscense of the warmth the fire provided, the sun beginning to rise behind the mountains in the distance. The sky was a sort of bluish purple, and the growing height of the sun was casting a golden glow on the grassy ground and the leaves of the trees surrounding her. She tossed her head to the side, Edmund was lying on his stomach to her right, his body rising and falling in accordance to his peaceful slumber. On her left, Peter lay on his back, one arm draped over his stomach and the other lying on the ground. The boys had originally planned to have the girls both rest between them, but Susan always refused to give in to there protective antics, and only would agree to sleeping next to Peter, with Trumpkin on her other side. Lucy had an inkling, though, that Susan really just didn't want to sleep next to Edmund. The two always fought, which wouldn't have been strange a few years past because Edmund was pretty much sour towards all three of his siblings. But, after his collision with the White Witch, he had been behaving so much more brotherly, particularly towards Lucy. Lucy would never voice this thought, but she had a sense that Susan was jealous that Edmund payed her more attention. Lucy assumed it was because she was the "baby" and that her brothers would always treat her as such, but that didn't mean that they didn't love Susan just as much. Lucy knew they loved Susan. Susan did too, she was just stubborn sometimes, especially when she was jealous. A familiar rumbling from the trees tore Lucy from her thoughts, and she jerked up, tossing her head towards the source of the noise._

_"Aslan?" She whispered to herself, hope beginning to ignite a fire in her belly. _

_"Dear little Lucy," the calming, loving voice flowed through the air like a melody, and Lucy felt that familiar excitement bubble inside of her when Aslan was near. It was sort of like the feeling one would have when they wake up and discover that it was the beginning of the summer vacation, or Christmas morning. Without hesitation, Lucy did not bother to say a word to any of her siblings or spare them a glance before she pulled herself off of her grassy mattress carefully as to not wake her brothers, stepping only on the balls of her feet like a ballerina as she scurried into the woods. _

_"Oh please, Aslan. Speak again," she whispered, holding fistfulls of her dress up so that she could move more quickly, her eyes scanning her surroundings, hoping that a flash of gold would grace her sights. _

_"Here, dear one," the same voice said from her left, and Lucy turned sharply to see the great golden lion in all of his glory, sitting in a small clearing. The trees swayed around him, dancing like Lucy had prayed they would hours before. A squeal of delight flew from her mouth, and she dashed forward to throw her arms around his silky fur covered mane. Aslan chuckled, putting a large paw on her back in a hug. _

_"Oh Aslan! I've missed you so much!" She said with an excited giggle, burying her face in his mane before pulling away to look him over. "You've grown!" She noticed, settling down in the grass opposite him. _

_"Every year that you grow, so shall I," he answered simply. Lucy's smile faded as she continued to stare at him. _

_"Nothing is the same anymore. Narnia isn't as magical as I remembered it to be," she said softly, thoughtfully. Aslan merely nodded as his gaze softened. _

_"There has been trouble in Narnia since you have left, dear Lucy. You and your brothers and sister have been called back to help restore our kingdom."_

_"But we have to find Caspian first, and we aren't having very much luck," she complained, hugging her arms around herself. Aslan chuckled. _

_"You shall meet him soon enough."_

Lucy jerked awake, immediatley sitting up and looking around for any sign of her favorite lion. Unfortunately, he was nowhere in sight, and her brothers, sister, and the dwarf remained slumbering peacefully just as they had in her dream. Lucy sighed disappointedly and tucked some fallen hair behind her ear. _Perhaps he is in the woods, _she thought to herself, standing up just as she had in her dream and heading in the same direction. The light did not seem to cast the same heavenly glow as it had in the fantasy, and the leaves and branches of the trees remained utterly motionless and quiet. It was still a bit chilly, for the sun had not fully risen as of yet, and the sky was merely a medium shade of blue. This wood looked like the one behind her house in her own world, and nothing like the Narnia that Lucy remembered and dreamed about returning to every night that she slept in her bed in England. She tried to walk as quietly as possible, straining her ears so that she may hear the familiar soothing rumble of Aslan's throat, but it did not come. The farther she walked, the more her heart sank, and she was just about to turn around and make her way back to the clearing where her siblings and the dwarf slept when a growl made her jump. She turned around swiftly with a joyous smile beginning to grace her lips.

"Aslan?" She called hopefully, but gasped in surprise when a hand clamped over her mouth and another around her waist, dragging her backward behind a bush.

"Shhh Lucy," she heard Peter whisper, who apparently was her captor. He slowly released his hand from her lips but kept the other about her waist, pointing over the bush so that she may see the creature she was about to greet. Lucy lifted herself up ever so slightly to see a huge minotaur in full armour, carrying an axe and stalking through the wood, his feet pounding on the grass and dirt. Lucy refrained from gasping in fright and shrunk back down to lean against her brother. "Stay here," she heard him whisper in an order to her, and she nodded as he quietly pulled himself up, unsheathing his sword and stepping on his toes as he started to sneak up on the threatening creature.

**XoXoXo**

Caspian watched as the mysterious boy creeped quietly up behind the minotaur, sword in hand and ready to attack. Caspian started stepping as softly as he could on the forest ground, trying to sneak up on the boy so that he would have the upper hand. He had just gotten the trust of the Narnians, and he would not have it ruined by allowing some random teenage boy to come along and kill one of them. The boy raised his sword and Caspian jetted forward with a sort of war-cry, blocking the boy's blow to the back of the minotaur's head, who jumped in surprise before roaring in anger. To Caspian's surprise, the boy was much stronger than he had expected, and Caspian had to duck as he made a blow to his head, the sword getting wedged into a tree that had been just behind his head instead. Caspian growled and kicked the boy in the stomach, making him topple to the ground before turning to retrieve the sword so that he may finish what he had started. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the boy raising a large rock as if he was about to hit him in the head..

"No! Stop!" A soprano-like voice pierced the air in a cry of worry, and Caspian turned in the direction of it to see a small girl picking herself up out of some nearby bushes. She was short and slender, with a childish round face and pale skin. Reddish-brown hair fell to her shoulders and she had large hazel eyes and freckles. Her face was that of anguish. _Has this mysterious boy hurt this little girl?_ Caspian thought angrily, shooting the boy a glare and advancing on him again. The girl seemed to read his mind. "Don't! He's my brother!" He halted, nodding to her without looking at her before he saw her run between them to embrace the boy he had just been fighting.

"Peter!" A shrill voice shouted, soon accompanied by it's owner as a teenage girl rushed into the clearing accompanied by another boy. Caspian stared at her, she truly was a beauty. He blinked a few times, this is not important right now. He turned back to see that the girl had pulled away from "Peter" and was now eyeing him curiously. Caspian felt nervous under her stare and looked down at the sword he was holding, reading the engraving on the blade, his eyes widening.

"High King Peter?" He queried, Peter nodded.

"I believe you called."

"Yes. But, I thought you would be older," he stated, casting a glance to the wide eyed girl who still stared back at him, noticing how she looked like something right out of a fairy tale. She was quite an enchanting little one. He then looked to the pretty older girl and the boy who was with her.

"If you would like," the little girl started, and he turned his attention back to her, seeing a sly grin on her small face. "We could come back in a few years." _No, don't go_.

"What's your name?" He asked, taking a step towards her. The girl blushed and he chuckled. Peter, however, interrupted with a raised hand.

"We'll tell you while we walk," he instructed, patting his little sister's shoulder before turning his back on her and gesturing to the Narnians to follow him. The beautiful older girl walked around him with a flirty smile with the boy he assumed to be her other brother close behind. He shifted nervously, but then saw that the small girl still remained standing in front of him.

"Lucy," she said with a sweet smile and musical voice. He broke out into a grin, it was a pretty name. He knelt down in front of her.

"I'm Caspian. Thank you for stopping us before, I think your brother was about to beat the life out of me with a heavy rock," he said teasingly, smiling proudly as she giggled. He stood back up, sweeping a hand to gesture for her to go ahead, and he walked by her side until they reached their destination.

**Sorry it is taking me so long to get chapter 4 up...I'm really busy. I have this coming Saturday off of work so it will DEFINITLEY be in by them. I will try to do it Thursday, because I don't work until later in the day but chapter 4 is garunteed by Saturday. If I don't follow through, feel free to write me angry messages lol (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Woah!" Lucy exclaimed as she jetted forward to get a better look at their new temporary home. It looked like nothing more than a pile of rocks and trees with a doorway at the bottom, but she had been told by the prince that it was a legendary place, one that was very important to Narnians. _How would he know? He isn't a Narnian... _She spared a quick, sneaky glance up at the Telmarine, noting how handsome he was. _Not that it matters what I think, _she thought as she watched Susan twirl a lock of hair around her finger as she giggled flirtingly at something he said. Knowing Susan, It probably wasn't even funny. A sudden grab of her hand by a much larger, warmer one made her gasp, before she saw that it was Peter pulling her away from the prince. He pulled her to walk in line with him, leaning down to speak into her ear.

"I don't trust him," he muttered, holding her hand more tightly. Lucy rolled her eyes. _I seriously doubt there is anything wrong with him, he seems very nice. But I guess if Peter doesn't like him, that I don't either. _Just as she concluded this, Caspian turned around and gave her a warm smile at her excitement upon their arrival. Lucy scrunched up her nose and gave him a mean glare. He looked confused at first, before chuckling and sticking his tongue out at her. Lucy wanted to laugh at how goofy he looked, but fought hard to keep her disapproving look on her face. She watched him shrug it off and actually felt sort of offended. She wished that her mean look would have caused him some sort of sadness...

"Aslan's Howe," Trumpkin announced, looking upon the sanctuary proudly, not even looking towards his companions before advancing towards the fortress without another word. Lucy was about to surge forward after him but Peter held her back, insisting that she stay with him. Once inside the fortress, someone lit the torches and the place was filled with a golden glow, illuminating engravements on the stone walls that Lucy found to be very interesting. She pulled from Peter's grasp, stepping out of the group to place her hand on the wall, tracing her fingers over a picture of Aslan, traveling over to rest them next to one that had her breath catching in her throat.

"It's _me,_" she said in a voice barely above a whisper, fighting to hold back tears as she stared at the drawing of her and Mr. Tumnus at the lamp post where she had met him when she first discovered Narnia in the wardrobe. Footsteps clunked from behind her and she felt Edmund's presence behind her before she felt his hand rest on her back. Part of her wanted to turn around and throw her arms around her neck, but the urge to observe the rest of the drawings was too strong. Peter and Susan had joined them, and were gazing upon a sketch of all four of them at their thrones, and one of Peter leading the Narnians in the battle against the White Witch. Lucy bit her lip, a tear trailing down her cheek. She couldn't wipe it away fast enough for Susan not to notice.

"Enough of this. Come on, Lucy," she tried to take her little sister's hand. "It's been a long day. We should get some rest." Lucy snatched her hand away and shook her head, cowering into Edmund's side.

"I'm fine," she promised, tucking some hair behind her ear. "Honest." Susan gave her that oh-so-familiar look before giving a frustrated sigh.

"Fine, I'm going to bed," with that, Susan excused herself, being escorted by one of the female centaurs to find somewhere to sleep.

"Are you sure you're okay, your majesty?" A new voice, one covered in a thick spanish accent came from behind her, having her turn around to see the prince looking at her with genuine concern. She could not help but blush. She was about to open her mouth to answer him when Peter intervened.

"She's fine. Didn't she just say that?" Peter snapped. Lucy sort of wanted to smack her brother for being so rude, especially since all Caspian was doing was being nice to her. She wondered if Peter really didn't trust Caspian, or if he was just threatened by the prince and wanted to be the man in control. Either way, she wanted to be loyal...

"Yeah," was all she could muster in a voice that was as equally filled with annoyance as Peter's was, though her's was fake. Once again, Caspian didn't look offended at all, but shrugged it off.

"If you say so," he said softly, giving her a short bow and making to turn around and walk away. Just as he took a few steps away from the three remaining Pevensies, the centaur that was acting guard, Jermaine, trotted into the room in a panic.

"Your majesty!" He called to Peter, halting and sucking in some air before continuing. "One of the Telmarines must have been close behind us, I saw one watching the Howe from the shadow of the trees!" Caspian stopped, his eyes widening. Lucy saw a flash of fear go through them, and she knew he was worried because his uncle wanted him dead. Miraz could have just sent one man to kill Caspian and then be on their way...

"Thank you, Jermaine," Peter said lowly, running a hand through his hair and shifting his weight as he was deep in thought. Jermaine gave a bow, and hurried back to his post. Everyone stood in silence for a few moments, staring at Peter desperately as if asking him what they should do. "Well," the High King started in an authoritative voice. "It's obvious what we need to do. We need to plan for an attack." Lucy furrowed her eyebrows together. _But what about...? _

"That's crazy," Caspian whispered, looking to the eldest brother as if he'd gone mad. "No one has ever taken that castle. We need to dig in here and train our troops for the battle that is very likely to come. If we go now, the result will not be good. You shouldn't under estimate Miraz..."

"You shouldn't under estimate me!" Peter snapped, sounding thoroughly offended. "You called us, remember? They know that we just arrived here, and hiding in here and preparing ourselves is what they will expect us to do."

"We'll have the element of surprise," Edmund jumped in, trying to convince the prince. He didn't look as if he had faltered, however.

"But we have the advantage here," he complained. "I know Miraz would never send his entire band of troops for one surpirse attack. But if we attack them in the night, all of his men will wake and they will easily out number us." Lucy practically growled with frustration.

"Why are you all acting like we only have two options?" She demanded furiously, turning to face Peter. "You know good and well that we did _not _defeat the White Witch because of our skill Peter. Aslan was the reason for our success, and-"

"I don't think you've been listening, Lu," he said with a sigh, not even taking the effort to look her in the eye. Edmund looked at his brother questioningly, as did Caspian. Lucy just gaped at him.

"No! _You _are the one that isn't listening, Peter!"

"Enough!" He shot at her, making her jump in surpise. "If Aslan wanted to help Narnia, he would have stepped in long ago! Just go to bed Lucy, this doesn't concern you." Lucy gave him an angry glare, but still couldn't help the steady stream of tears that came from her eyes. She wiped them away hurriedly, not wanting anyone to see, and bolted from the room. If looks could kill, Peter would have dropped dead by now with the murderous glare Edmund was giving him.

"Nice one, Pete," he said sarcastically, purposely bumping his older brother's shoulder as he ran to follow Lucy.

**XoXoXoXo**

Caspian didn't really want to discuss this matter any further at the moment, mainly because the only one to speak with about it was the boy who just made the littlest queen cry. He didn't really know her, and even though she tried to make it look like she didn't like him, Caspian knew that the sweet girl could not be so heartless. He also was aware that Peter was not going to budge on his decision, and that he would get nowhere with an argument. So with no further comment, the prince turned his back on the high king and went to find Lucy. He found her sitting with her back up against a stone wall, her arms crossed over her chest and tears trickling down her cheeks. He tried to be discreet, because Edmund was kneeling down in front of her speaking soothingly.

"It's alright, Luce. Peter's just adjusting to being back in Narnia after all this time. It's like he's trying to reestablish all of his king-like authority all at once and doesn't realize that he is pushing everyone away. In time, he'll come around. He always does, especially for you," he leaned down and kissed her forehead and brushed a stray tear away. "Don't cry."

"I'm not crying because of him shouting at me!" She said in an exasperated tone. "It's that he thinks that we can do this without Aslan's help, and I know that we can't. If you all go and place an attack on Miraz and his men, then there is a chance I will lose all three of you and the rest of the Narnians. If Peter would just wait for Aslan to show up-" Lucy stopped midsentence when she caught a glimpse of Caspian in the shadows, watching the two siblings intently. "Oh, um-hi." Edmund looked confused before he turned around and saw who Lucy was looking at, then jumped to his feet and gave him a low bow, which Caspian waved away quickly.

"Please, don't. I just-" his eyes snapped back to Lucy's watery ones, and he felt his heart sink. "I wanted to see if her majesty was alright. Forgive my intrusion, but your brother should not have spoken to you like that." Lucy sniffled and nodded, quickly brushing away her tears and rising to her feet, ushering the prince forward.

"Thank you, and please call me Lucy. "Her majesty" sound so stuffy and formal," she giggled, and he smiled since she seemed to be looking happier. "Oh and um," she blushed as she began speaking again. "Sorry for acting so sour, it's just that Peter-"

"Doesn't like me? And you wanted to be a loyal little sister?" He asked knowingly, raising an eyebrow to her as Edmund chuckled at how red Lucy's cheeks got.

"I guess so," she whispered, embarassed. "Peter really is nice, don't get a bad impression of him. I think he just wants to be treated like the high king. Though, I don't exactly like his plan of action for a surprise attack on your uncle, your majesty."

"It's Caspian, and I don't either. I can't say that I understand you wanting to wait for Aslan, because I don't really know him, but I am certain that this attack will not end well. Unfortunately, your brother _is _the high king, and his word is what we shall go by."

"Well I just want to make sure that someone will be staying with Lucy," Edmund said worriedly.

"Your sister will stay with her, of course," Caspian answered simply, as if it were obvious.

"Actually," Lucy interrupted. "I think Susan will join you, she is a fair archer, and will be an advantage since none of the men will want to hurt her."

"Yes well, she must not go off alone in the castle. Telmarine men are-um-opportunists, and your sister is very beautiful," he said the last part in barely a whisper, clearly embarassed. Lucy giggled and Edmund crossed his arms.

"So that means I can't leave her alone with you, then?" He asked seriously. Caspian's eyes widened, and he started to stutter.

"Oh! Oh-no, I'm not like that. I wouldn't-" Lucy's giggles distracted him.

"He was only joking!" She cried in a now fit of giggles, holding her stomach. Edmund too, was now snickering, and the prince's cheeks turned red. Caspian was embarassed but couldn't help but grin watching the little queen hunched over in laughter, her cheeks turning rosy from lack of air. "Oh Caspian," she managed to breath out. "You are quite easily persuaded."

"Well don't you just tell it like it is," Caspian said, in a mock annoyed tone. Edmund chuckled.

"Yup, she's a brat," he ruffled her hair. "But she's my brat." Lucy's jaw dropped and she crossed her arms over her chest, clearly offended.

"I am not!"

"Had me fooled," Caspian joked, earning a smack on the arm.

"Don't be rude!" She snapped, her nose scrunching up at him. Caspian knew he was supposed to feel sympathy but she just looked too adorable. Instead of apologizing, he reached out an d poked her stomach, making her squeal in surprise.

"Lucy's really ticklish," Edmund commented. Lucy shot him a glare.

"Am not!"

"We shall see," Caspian said threateningly, wiggling his fingers in warning. Lucy's eyes widened and she made to run away, but Edmund grabbed her around the shoulders and held her in place while Caspian made an assault on her stomach. Lucy practically screamed bloody murder before her giggles made echos off the walls.

"Stop Caspian! Stop! You're a jerk!" She complained. This insult only made him roar in laughter.

"Well you're a ticklish, short little brat!" He shot back jokingly, even though it was sort of true. It wasn't bad, though, it was actually sort of entertaining. Edmund laughed at his come back.

"Alright, alright, let her go before she wets herself," Edmund finally released her, and Lucy dashed away from them with top speed, turning on her heels and looking at both of them like they had just commited the worst possible crime. She stomped her foot.

"You're _both _jerk faces. I'm going to bed," with this announcement, Lucy stuck her nose in the air and walked around the boys, going off to find Susan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning it had been decided, mostly by Peter, that they were in fact going to lay a surprise attack on Miraz and his men, and that they would depart in two days time. Susan, of course, insisted that she join them, and so Lucy was to be left with all of the other women and children. Lucy was definitley apprehensive about the whole idea, and constantly tried to get Peter to change his mind, but he had nothing of it. He had, however, gave in and apologized to her that morning, and all was forgiven as always. Lucy would forgive him no matter how many times he messed up, but she did wish that he would hurry up and get out of this prat stage. Edmund was never one to forgive Peter so easily, so he barely spoke to him beyond as much conversation it took to plan the attack. Caspian, too, still had not forgiven Lucy's oldest brother for the way he spoke to her, and for just being big headed and bossy, and he showed this by speaking to Peter even less than Edmund did. Now, as Lucy sat in the grass just outside the entrance to the Howe, closely watched by some centaur named Glenstorm, she tried to do anything but think about what could possibly be the consequences of Peter's actions. Someone could easily get hurt, it was a miracle that Edmund survived being stabbed in the gut by the White Witch the first time the Pevensie's went off to battle, and Lucy knew that luck only lasted so long. She didn't want to leave Narnia an orphan. Instead she ran her fingers through soft blades of grass, her eyes focused on Caspian's horse, Destrier, who roamed freely in the field ahead. She giggled as the horse snorted a whinnied in annoyance as a horsefly kept landing on his nose. Lucy got up, being careful as not to scare him, inching closer to the stallion. She knew that this particular breed of horse could be very defensive, and so she needed to let him know that she was no threat. Destrier's black eyes shot to hers, widening as if in fear.

"It's alright," she cooed as she offered a hand out to him. "I won't hurt you." She halted a few steps away, her hand still outstretched but still giving him space. His eyes remained transfixed on her face, and she couldn't help but smile. He was quite beautiful. Lucy had had a horse named Midnight back in her times as queen as a present from a suitor in attempts to win her heart, but she never learned how to ride. Sure, she had sat on a horse while someone else dragged it along by a rope, or with one of her brothers sitting behind her holding the reins, but she didn't know how to control the horse. This reminded her of the time she had ridden on Aslan's back, and she smiled at the memory of a fist full of golden hair bunched in her hand as she held on. Destrier cautiously bumped her hand with his nose, his eyes still on her face. Lucy nodded, as if encouraging him, and a few moments later he was allowing her to stroke his head, rubbing his nose up against her cheek and making her giggle.

"How strange," a familiar voice came from behind her, and Lucy tossed her head around to see that it was Caspian, giving her a warm smile. "Destrier doesn't usually take well to strangers, not even little ones." Lucy rolled her eyes at the pick at her size.

"Hello Caspian." He smiled slyly.

"That's strange as well. I thought my name was 'jerk face?'" He cocked his head to the side, walking up to stand beside her, patting his horse on the back.

"It isn't your _name, _it's just what you are. Your name is Caspian and you are a jerk face. And my name is Lucy and I'm-"

"A dwarf?" He asked seriously, and Lucy swatted at his arm playfully.

"Point proven. You _are _a jerk face."

"Not as much of one as your brother," he mumbled under his breath, not meaning for her to hear. But when she raised an eyebrow at him he chuckled nervously. "Sorry, Lucy."

"It's alright. I mean, I know that he can be difficult, but he means well. He wants to help Narnia, and he thinks that the only way he can is to have this attack. He also loves me, and he thinks that you're dangerous or something, so he doesn't want you talking to me or to be near me. He may be wrong about these things, but deep down he means well. He's just sort of thick in the head sometimes," she concluded with a nod of the head, as if solving the matter, and giggled as Destrier nuzzled her side. Caspian was struck dumb, however.

"What does he think I'm going to do to you?" He demanded, sounding angry and hurt at the same time. Lucy gave him an apologetic look.

"It's just that you're Miraz' nephew, and-"

"Not by choice! You don't choose your family, and believe me, Miraz is the last man I would want to call uncle. Peter thinks I'm like Miraz, then?" Lucy bit her lip, not really wanting to answer.

"Secretly. I believe he thinks that you are hiding something, that you're like a spy or something. He thinks that once we turn our backs, that you'll-" Caspian threw his hands in the air in frustration.

"Well that's just great! Why don't I just leave? I'm sure I can find somewhere else to live, somewhere away from Miraz and away from Narnia where I'm not accused of being some tyrant," with this, he pulled her hand off of Destrier's back and started to guide the horse away. Lucy practically felt like crying. She found that she thought her own actions were odd, since she hadn't known the prince but for a few days. Though, he was already starting to become her friend even with the short time, and she didn't want to lose another friend. Not after Mr. Tumnus, the beavers and countless more Narnians that she would never again meet...

"Wait!" She called out desperately, running up behind him and grabbing the cloak he wore to stop him. He turned around on the spot and looked down at her, still looking angry. "I never said that I thought that," she whispered, and his gaze softened. "Or anyone else but Peter. He's just being paranoid, please don't leave." He went to say something, but was silenced when the little queen wrapped her arms around his stomach, squeezing him as tight as she could even though it wasn't very tightly at all. Caspian could not help but feel a tug at his heart and hug her back around the shoulders. "Please stay," she pleaded. Caspian pulled away and placed his hands on her shoulders, smiling warmly down at her.

"Of course," he muttered, and Lucy grinned triumphantly, pulling away and wrapping her arms, instead, around the horse. "It's just that," Lucy's gaze returned to him and he seemed to be struggling to find the right words. "I know that what the Telmarines are currently doing is wrong, but I don't like that everyone assumes that we are all bad, and that we have always been this way. When my father was alive and in power, we were rather peaceful. Sure, Telmarines have always been the kind to go after what they want, but when my father was king, they wouldn't have gone to extremes such as these. My father would not have allowed it." Lucy watched as his face turned somber and his eyes traveled to the ground, clearly trying hard not to cry.

"What happened to your father?" She asked softly, curiosity getting the better of her, still leaning into Destrier. Caspian took in a gulp of air, blinking his eyes a few times.

"Died in his sleep. At least it wasn't painful, or I hope it wasn't. I had no idea he was sick, but it's not surprising that he would keep that from me to spare me any anguish," he spoke in barely a whisper, still refusing to look at her. However, he did walk forward and place a hand on Destrier's head, and the horse nudged him affectionately. Lucy reached out and put a hand on the prince's arm.

"He's better now," she whispered. "And it sounds like he was a great king." Caspian smiled sadly at this, finally letting his eyes travel up to meet hers.

"He was a wonderful ruler."

"But what of your mother?" She dared ask, noticing how he had not mentioned her. She instantly regretted her question when the few seconds of happiness left his eyes.

"She died birthing me," he mumbled, pulling away so that her hand that remained on his arm fell to her side. "But my father says that she was very beautiful, and loved all of her subjects dearly. He said I have her eyes," his voice lowered at the last bit, and Lucy took the time to observe his eyes. They were a warm brown, not very light or very dark, with an almost circle of gold outlining them. Lucy smiled.

"Well than I know she had beautiful eyes," she commented, and her smile widened when he flashed her a perfect white smile, and hoped that she had lifted his mood somewhat. Still, she didn't want him to be sad any longer, for it made her sad, so she snuggled up to Destrier again, petting his back and eyeing him longingly.

"I wish I could ride," she stated randomly. Caspian was confused.

"You've never ridden a horse before?" He prodded, not getting how a Queen of Narnia could have never done this. Lucy sighed, shrugging.

"I've ridden with someone leading the horse with a rope, and I've ridden with Peter or Edmund. But no, never by myself. I don't know how to ride, how to make the horse do what I want."

"Well I could teach you some time," Caspian offered. "It it's alright with your brother." Lucy perked up, her eyes lighting.

"Great! I'll ask Edmund!" She said excitedly, going to run back towards the Howe, but Caspian stopped her, chuckling.

"Oh no you don't, Lucy. You need to ask your older brother." Lucy stomped her foot, making him chuckle again at the sight.

"But he'll never let me! Just like he won't let me learn how to use a sword! He thinks I'm a baby!"

"But you are a-" he stopped when he caught her glare, and quickly corrected himself. "A young woman. Perhaps he just wants to protect you?" Lucy still growled at his words, however.

"Well I'm sure he'll feel like he's "protected me" when some angry Telmarines attack the howe while you all are away." She spoke bitterly, avoiding his gaze, and Caspian's breathing stopped for a moment before he regained his composure.

"Don't say that, Lucy," he whispered, and he watched her eyes meet his, looking somewhat sympathetic but still determined.

"Then teach me how to use a sword, and to ride a horse! Edmund won't mind and Peter doesn't have to know! Please," she drug out the last word, giving him her best pouty face.

"Why don't you have Edmund do it?" He asked weakly, still not liking the idea of defying her eldest brother. Lucy sighed, irritated.

"Because he'll go easy on me. He'll be too afraid of hurting me to actually try. You on the other hand-"

"I don't want to hurt you either!" He shot back defensively.

"I know, but you aren't my brother. It'll be easier for you than it would be for him. Please Caspian," she made that face again, and he tried his hardest to fight giving in. In the end, though, she was too much for him.

"Fine, but we have to ask Edmund before we do _anything,_" he made that as clear as possible, but wasn't sure that she heard him for she was squealing with excitement and bouncing around. Destrier stomped the ground as he felt her happiness, the sound of his excited whinny filling their ears.

**XoXoXoXo**

"I don't see why not," Edmund shrugged at Lucy and Caspian's proposal, and Lucy clapped her hands with excitement, shooting Caspian a look that said: "I told you so." "But you'll have to be careful," he reminded Caspian with a look, who nodded quickly.

"Of course, I'll be very cautious," he assured the younger king, making Lucy roll her eyes.

"I swear, all of you boys are way too over bearing. So what if I get a little scratched up?" It was Edmund's turn to roll his eyes as he placed a hand to her cheek.

"Do you want Peter to kill Caspian?" He prodded gently but knowingly, and Caspian gulped at the thought of accidentally hurting Lucy, and facing the wrath of her oldest brother. Lucy bit her lip and shook her head. "Good." Lucy perked up immediatley, grasping Caspian's hand and trying to tug him out the door.

"Come on then! We should get started!" She said, bouncing around excitedly, making both boys laugh. Edmund shook his head, pulling her free hand back.

"Not now, Lucy. It's getting dark, and I think Peter wants you inside because we have to go patrol the area. It isn't safe, especially since Jermaine only just saw that spying Telmarine."

**XoXoXo**

"I don't understand why I have to stay. I'm not a baby," Lucy whined, crossing her arms over her chest with a huff of annoyance and plopping down in a chair. Caspian's eyes met hers as he smiled, Lucy always liked to act as if she was a lot older than she really was.

"Of course you're not, who would think that?" Caspian winked at her and gave an amused chuckle, sitting opposite of her. She didn't seem to want to joke around, and shot him a glare. "Oh come of it, Lucy. They left me here too," He pointed out.

"To babysit me! It's like they think I'm completely incapable of taking care of myself!"Caspian leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees and casually playing with a rock he had picked up off the floor.

"Well you do have a talent for trouble. Or all of these rumors I've been hearing false?" He asked slyly, but answered for her when she looked away, not liking the topic of conversation. "That's right. Trumpkin told me about how he had to save you from getting eaten by a bear. Your sister's told me about how you have a habit of falling into, out of, and off of things. Apparently you always go off by yourself in unfamiliar areas. Let's face it, Lucy, you aren't exactly accident prone," Lucy huffed once more, turning her head sharply away so that she didn't have to look at him.

"Butthead," She said in a barely audible voice. Caspian's eyes shot up from what he was doing with an amused look in them. He couldn't believe what he heard.

"What did you say?" She turned to look at him,a serious look on her face.

"Did I stutter? I called you a butthead," Caspian roared in laughter, she really was adorable. She didn't think it funny, and stared back at him with a hard expression. He rose to his feet, kneeling down in front of her and placing his hands on the armrests of her chair.

"Is that what I am?" He asked with a smile. Lucy stuck her tongue out at him and leaned back as far as possible in the chair, trying to get away from the prince who towered over her. She turned her head again, closing her eyes in signal that she was done with the conversation. He chuckled. "Ah, come on Lucy, don't be mad," He took her chin in his fingers and forced her to look at him as he made a pouty face. She wrinkled her nose as she tried not to smile, he probably looked rather funny. She snapped her mouth shut tightly, not wanting to let out any laughs. Caspian got an idea, and reached forward to poke her little stomach. She squeezed her eyes shut as he tickled her, and he could see her face turn red from holding in her giggles. Eventually, though, it was too much for her to bear, and she went into a fit giggling and trying to push him away.

"Caspian, stop!" She got out in between gasps.

"Say I'm not a butthead," He said in a warning tone, raising his hands as if threatening to attack her again. Lucy threw her hands up in defeat.

"Okay! Okay! You aren't a butthead!"

"Now say I'm a very good babysitter," She scrunched up her face at the word "baby."

"I wouldn't go that far," She laughed. He rose his hands once more.

"Say it." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you're a good babysitter," Caspian lowered his hands and picked her up to embrace her.

"That's my Lucy-love," He caught a look at her face and smirked as she blushed deeply, averting her gaze. Caspian chuckled, hugging her tighter before letting her go. "You know," he started as he set her back on her feet. "I could begin teaching you to fight now, if you wish." He watched her eyes light up and smiled warmly as she nodded her head frantically. "Alright then, here," he handed her his own sword from his sheath, and went to get a spare one for himself. When he turned back to look at her, sword in his hand, he had to squeeze his mouth shut tight to keep from roaring in laughter watching her trying to keep her blade up. "Too heavy?" He asked jokingly, and her eyes turned to slits.

"No." He raised his eyebrows at her, however, not quite trusting her. But, if she wanted to tough it out, he would let her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hey guys...thanks for those of you who have been reading and reviewing! I am really enjoying writing this story, when I have the time, but I have been swamped with work lately since two stupid people decided to quit. Until we get replacements, I'm going to be on the schedule more, which means less time to write ): Most of the time I'm too tired to write after I finally get off work, and will need inspiration to write more quickly. I think you know where this is going...REVIEWS! I mean, come on, only twenty for five chapters? I'm not used to this. Anyways...love you guys!**

The day had come for the Narnians surprise attack on the Telmarine castle, and Lucy was a bundle of nerves on account of her worry for her siblings safety. From what Caspian had told her about Miraz, she didn't doubt that his overly self-confident uncle wouldn't be against even hurting Susan. Caspian had even told her of his worries that as soon as they arrived at the castle, that Miraz would send some of his own men to attack the women and children in the Howe since all of the men were away, just to prove a point. Ever since she had come to an agreement with Caspian for him to give her sword fighting and horse back riding lessons, they had been talking a lot more and quickly becoming very close. Lucy noticed how distant the young prince seemed to be with the other Narnians and her siblings, with the exception of Edmund, and how he mostly only spoke with her. Peter, surprisingly, did seem to be warming up to him ever so slightly, but not enough as of yet. The night Susan, Peter and Edmund went out to patrol, they had spent the entire time that they had practicing with swords, and Lucy seemed to get quite frustrated. Her annoyance began with him hurriedly when he made fun of her for not being strong enough to hold the sword upright.

"Perhaps I should find you a sword with a lighter weight? Wouldn't want you to break an arm," he joked in between his laughter, his cheeks turning red from lack of air as he observed how her arms shook just from holding his sword. She glared at him.

"Oh do shut up," she sneered, gripping the sword handle tighter and pointing it at him threateningly, to which he roared in even stronger laughter. "Caspian, stop!" He grabbed his stomach and fought back his laughter, resulting in rather heavy breathing.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lucy!" He gasped, and she rolled her eyes, knowing that he didn't really mean it. Instead of responding to him with words, she caught him of guard by sloppily swinging the sword at him. He let out a sort of yelp and blocked her easily, but all amusement had gone from his face. "Be careful!"

"Stop. Laughing. At. Me."

"Oh lighten up," he started with a sigh, but when the fire in her eyes failed to decease, he clenched his jaw and let it go. "The first thing you need to remember is to always keep your blade up, and be on guard at all times. You never know what your opponent is going to try and do." From there, Caspian went on to teach her the basics. He showed her how to properly hold herself and how to lunge at her enemy when she was making a blow. He then went through the general types of blows: side to side, across, and over the head, though he focused more heavily on how to block blows. As soon as they could hear the chatter of her siblings entering the howe, they quickly stopped what they were doing, wiping the sweat from their brows so that they looked as innocent as possible. Edmund smirked at them at first sight of them, he knew what they had been up to.

"Oh look Pete! Caspian watched Lucy and didn't even kidnap her and take her back to Miraz as bait!" At his snide comment, Lucy had burst into a fit of giggles while Caspian tried hard to contain his own laughter. Edmund grinned foolishly, Susan rolled her eyes, and Peter cast his younger brother a dark look.

"Oh, shut up Ed. Lucy, you should get to bed," Peter said calmly, hugging her briefly after she got up to obey him, also bidding Susan goodnight before the two went off to get some rest. Edmund still had that amused look on his face, as did Caspian, but it was wiped off the prince's face as soon as Peter turned to him.

"Thanks for watching her," he said calmly, almost as if all of the rudeness towards Caspian never even occured. Caspian was lost for words, and nodded quickly, watching Peter walk away to go to bed himself.

Now, as Lucy sat in the midst of everyone bustling around, getting ready to leave for the attack, she only wished that Caspian had time to teach her more, just incase his fears were realized, and Miraz did send some men to their fortress. She tried to hold on to the hope that in case anything did happen, that Aslan would come help her, and that calmed her immensely. Still, she couldn't help but quiver at the thought of someone coming back and telling her that one of her siblings was gone forever. She listened as Peter went over the plan one last time with the Narnians, sounding as authoritative as always, and picked herself up, dashing over to him as he gave his final nod, signaling that it was time to leave.

"Peter!" She cried, throwing her arms around his neck and nearly knocking him over from the force of her embrace. He was quick to hug her back, squeezing her shoulders gently and speaking into her ear so that only she may hear.

"I'm sorry for how I've been acting Lucy," he started, but she shook her head to silence him.

"Don't worry about that, just be careful," she pulled away after kissing his cheek for luck, turning to Edmund, who already had his arms outstretched. She gladly found herself in them.

"It'll be alright, Luce. We'll be fine, you'll see," he patted her head and gestured towards Susan, who smiled awkwardly. Lucy and Susan loved one another dearly, but affection seemed to not come as naturally to the two sisters. Instead of hugging her, Susan took her hand and gave her a look that reminded Lucy of her mother. Susan often did that, reminded Lucy of her mother, and it always proved to calm the littlest Pevensie down no matter the situation. Not only did she give off an almost identical comforting aura, but she resembled their mother more than any of the rest of the Pevensies.

"Stay in the howe. Even if you sense danger or hear it, stay in the howe," she ordered, then pulled the hand away that held Lucy's and put it on her little sister's cheek. "We'll be back before you know it." Lucy nodded as Susan backed away, looking quite worried herself. Beside of her, Caspian looked sort of awkward, like he didn't belong in this moment, but Lucy thought otherwise. She dashed forward and hugged him just as she would one of her brothers, and she heard Edmund and even Peter chuckle from behind her. Caspian was taken aback at first, but eventually embraced her back.

"Be safe," he whispered, giving her a little squeeze before releasing her.

"You too," she whispered back, blushing furiously, which only made him grin. One of the female centaurs had to hold her arm then to stop her from following her siblings and her newly found friend out of the howe.

**XoXoXoXo**

"Remember, stick to the plan," Peter ordered for the millionth time as he, Susan, and Caspian were dropped on top of the east side tower by a couple of griffiths. He looked over his shoulder to see Edmund being dropped over the west side, nodding to him from across the way when he saw that all was going well so far. Peter turned around to speak to Caspian, but saw that he was knocking on the window that their landing was surrounding.

"Professor?" He spoke in a whisper, tapping the window lightly but persistently. He seemed to be worried about something. Peter watched him push the window through, climbing inside. He didn't protest the prince's actions, because they technically did need to get inside of the castle regardless. He let Susan go on ahead of him, before climbing in himself. He watched as Caspian's eyes widened in fear and he turned around in circles, aimlessly searching for his professor. Peter could only guess that this room must be the professor's study. Finally realizing that the old man was not here, Caspian turned to Peter and Susan with a determined, and also angry, look about him.

"We have to find him," he declared, his voice shaking slightly. Peter rolled his eyes. _Great, just what we need. A rescue mission at a time like this. _

"No!" Peter barked back. "You need to get the gate open!" Seeing that he was getting no sympathy from her brother, Caspian turned to Susan desperately. Peter also gave her a hard look. _So whose side are you on? _To his disbelief, he saw her give the prince that motherly, gentle look that he knew so well, before eyeing Peter cautiously.

"Me and you can get the gate open..."

"Susan..." Peter complained, knowing that she was right, but not wanting to admit defeat. Technically they did not need three people to open one gate, but he didn't want this idiot doing something stupid and messing up the whole attack.

"I'll be quick," Caspian promised, as if the matter were settled. Then, he did something that must have taken a lot of nerve. He swooped down and kissed Susan's cheek. "Thank you, my queen," he whispered, causing her cheeks to go aflame as Caspian rushed away. Peter noticed how Susan refused to look him in the eye.

"Let's just go," he mumbled.

**XoXoXoXo**

Getting rid of the guard was easy, as was retrieving his key, and Caspian felt a surge of new found confidence as he turned the key in the lock of his professor's cell, who was curled up in a ball on the ground, deep in slumber. Dropping to his knees beside of his elder, Caspian shook his arm roughly, wanting to give him a jolt for laughs. The man's blue eyes flew open out of fear, but when they landed upon the grinning prince, they instantly warmed but looked somewhat furious.

"What are you doing here?" Dr. Cornelius demanded harshly, allowing Caspian to help him to stand. "I did not sneak you out of here just so that you could sneak back in! If Miraz hears of this-" But Caspian cut him off with a flash of pearly white teeth.

"You musn't worry of him, we are giving him your cell," he declared confidently, adjusting his hold on the old man's hand as he began to attempt to tug him out of the prison. But the professor just tugged him back, looking at him seriously.

"Do not underestimate Miraz as your father did," he whispered gravely, not even looking him in the eye. The world stopped them. Caspian's heart felt cold but his face and hands felt hotter than the fiery pit itself.

"What are you talking about?" He asked slowly, his voice gaining tremour with every syllable.

"I'm sorry."

Caspian flew out of there as fast as his legs would carry him. His hands shook and his vision seemed to be failing him, splotches of black appearing in front of his eyes. It was a good thing, then, that he knew this castle so well, and his legs had enough memorization to carry him straight to Miraz' quarters. _All of this-all of this time...he's been lying to me. I'm alone, with no family, because of him. But it's his turn to die. _His eyes flew back open, and he scarcely remembered closing them as his fingers wrapped around the freezing doorknob, experimentally turning it quietly to see if it was unlocked. It was. _If I was such a filthy, hated man I'd at least have enough wits about me to sleep under lock and key. _He pushed the door open discreetly, drawing his sword from his sheath as his eyes locked in on his target. Sleeping carelessly next to his wife, on opposite sides of the bed, not even acknowledging each other's presence. Caspian debated on whether or not he should just plunge his sword through Miraz' heart as he slept, not believing he even deserved to know his own fate. But then again, Caspian wanted to watch the life leave his eyes, the bead of sweat form on his brow as he fought to look as if he showed no fear. Deciding on this, the prince pressed the blade up against a bulging vein on Miraz' neck. The cold of the weapon must have been great, for the "future king" awoke instantly, his eyes searching for his attacker worriedly but then showing a hint of amusement as they fell upon Caspian at his bed side.

"Thank goodness, you're safe."

"Get up!" Caspian hissed, pointing his sword further into his uncle's neck, actually drawing blood. Before he rose, Miraz put a hand to his wife's arm, causing her to wake. As soon as she saw the scene before her, her brows furrowed together.

"Caspian, what are you doing?"

"Just stay where you are!" He barked back at her, the wife of the man who betrayed his own brother. He wondered if she even knew...

"Caspian!" A new female voice broke through the air, shrill and worried. He threw his head over his shoulder only for a moment. It was Susan, of course, followed by Peter. Miraz put his hands on his hips.

"This used to be a private room," he said pointedly, not even looking the least bit worried that now, not only was Caspian's sword pushed against his neck, causing him to bleed, but Susan had pulled her bow and arrow on him with perfect aim. She was ready to strike at any time. Caspian's aunt had also picked up her husband's bow and arrow, and was pointing it at Caspian, her entire body quivering. Miraz' eyes fell upon the gentle queen and he grinned mischeviously. "Such a dangerous item for a lady to behold, though I am glad that you are here." Caspian's heart sped up. _I knew she should not have come. _A new level of anger began to course through his veins as he heard the way his uncle spoke to the beautiful girl. Peter growled.

"That's my sister," he warned, drawing his own sword.

"I rather like her, very nice to look at. I wonder, do you have any more?" He asked in a sickly sexual tone, making Susan step back slightly. Caspian growled and heard Peter growl and knew he was about to retort, but he had to step in. The idea of someone hurting the littlest queen of Narnia, his only friend, made his blood boil harder than ever before. He had a new reason to kill his uncle. If Miraz knew of Lucy, he would surely send some men to harm her, and it would be Caspian's fault.

"No," he lied quickly, harshly. "Don't change the subject. I want the truth," he growled, taking a few steps forward so that his blade lined up horizantally with Miraz' throat, and his face was inches from his. "Did you kill my father?" A gasp ensued from his aunt.

"I thought you said your brother died in his sleep..." she whispered in utter disbelief, lowering her bow. Caspian actually felt a surge of sympathy for her, knowing that she already isn't treated as if she is loved by Miraz, on top of the fact that he's been lying to her about his murderous past.

"That was more or less true," the boastful "ruler" replied calmly, not seeing the problem. The woman shrunk back into her sheets.

"How could you?" She whispered, forgetting about everyone else in the room. "He was your brother..."

"For our SON!" Miraz roared, pointing at her accusingly. "I thought you would do whatever it took to ensure his future. I thought you were a better mother than this!" Tears started to fall from the woman's eyes as she rose her bow once more, pointing with precise aim at Caspian's heart.

"Stay right there!" Susan cried, looking frantically at every one in the room. Caspian felt awful, and wanted to pull her from this situation and never have her face one as such again.

"Do you want your son to be like Caspian?" Miraz continued taunting his wife. "FATHERLESS?"

"NO!" She bellowed, releasing her arrow, but missing Caspian by inches. Miraz dashed from the room, given the distraction, and his wife fell limply into the pillows of their bed, crying her eyes out.

**XoXoXoXo**

Lucy tossed the red liquid filled bottle back and forth in her hands, being careful not to drop it but just desperate for some sort of entertainment, wanting time to go by faster. She just wanted to be thrown over one of her brother's shoulders and spun around, or even be scolded by Susan for not brushing her hair. She wanted to hear Caspian poke fun at her until she became so angry that he did anything to make her laugh. It was just past daybreak, and she was the only one awake in the howe. She had not slept at all since her siblings and friends left her in a heap of worry, and was rather jittery and jumpy at every small noise she heard. She must have gotten up and checked for their arrival fifty times throughout the night, thinking that every whistle of the wind was a victory horn from the distance. At long last, she heard it. It was not, however, much of a victory call more than a mere signal to the women that their husbands were back. Nevertheless, Lucy's heart stopped for a moment, and she dashed out of the fortress as fast as her little legs could carry her. Her breath caught up in her throat. Less that half of the men that left the howe were arriving how, and everyone looked a right bit grumpy and solemn. When she caught sight of her brothers, sister, and Caspian at the head of the group, relief poured through her like hot syrup. Susan walked rather closely to Caspian and he kept lowering his mouth to her ear to speak to her, since she looked rather upset. Peter seemed angrier than anyone, and his eyes didn't even catch those of his baby sister, as he looked determined to just get back in the howe. Edmund, though, saw her rushing towards them and jetted forward. A strangled sob escaped her throat as she bolted into her brother's arms.

"You have no idea how worried I've been, Luce." He mumbled, and she snorted.

"You're one to talk." She then pulled away, catching the look of relief on Caspian's face as his eyes scanned her over, and she made to go to him but Peter caught her arm.

"Don't," he growled, pulling her to him instead and wrapping a protective arm about her shoulders. "Notice how half our men our gone? You can thank him for that." Lucy was about to give an angry reply to defend her friend when Susan stepped in.

"You know it isn't his fault, Peter!"

"You could have called it off!" Caspian shouted, shoving past the men in his way. "There was still time!"

"There wasn't thanks to you," Peter said threateningly, tugging Lucy closer but pointing an accusing finger at her friend. "If you had just stuck to the plan, those men might be alive right now!" Lucy pulled away, angrier at her eldest brother than she had ever been.

"If you had just waited for Aslan like I'd suggested, they definitley would be!" She shouted in his face, all happiness for seeing him had vanished. He started to reply but she halted him. "No, don't you dare interrupt me, Peter Pevensie! Caspian doesn't know Aslan, he hasn't seen what he can do. But at least he wanted to stay here, and was open to giving Aslan a chance. You, on the other hand, ignored all logic that we need Aslan and let your ignorance influence your decision! The only reason you do anything is to reinforce the idea that you're "High King Peter the Magnificient!" But if you ask me, you're just being a self-serving prat! If anyone is to blame, it's you! So have fun breaking the news to all of those women inside!" Lucy ended her rant, fuming like a bull, her eyes not losing any bit of their fire. Peter looked like a puppy who had just been scolded, and said nothing further before turning his back on her and walking inside. Lucy breathed heavily for a moment, cringing away from what meant to be a comforting hug from Edmund and wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

"He will forgive you," Susan said sweetly, brushing some hair from her sister's face. "He adores you."

"I know," Lucy breathed, cringing away from her sister as well. "I just, need a moment please." Edmund nodded, kissing the top of her head too quickly for her to reject it, and following his brother. Susan pulled away and Lucy saw her whisper something in Caspian's ear, and he put a hand to her arm.

"I need to speak with her," he whispered back to whatever it was that Susan had said to him, giving her a little bow before she walked away. They stood in silence for a few seconds while Lucy collected herself, during which time she noticed that all of the Narnians had made their way back into the howe at some point. "He's your brother," Caspian started. "You two should be on good terms."

"Peter knows I love him, and I am certain that he loves me. But that doesn't mean that he wasn't terribly wrong, and when someone is wrong, they ought to be corrected. It shouldn't matter if their feelings are scarred." She told him and herself, because the truth of the matter was that she felt horrible, and part of her wanted to go throw her arms around her eldest brother and never let go.

"I was worried for you," she heard Caspian whisper, and her head rose to see the pained expression on his face. "Unbearably so. I regretted your brother's decision to leave you behind un-protected as soon as I stepped out of the howe. I wanted to turn back." Lucy blushed, knowing that she should not be so flattered by what the prince tells her, for it was obvious that she was far too young, and he had eyes for her sister. Still, he made her feel special. She didn't reply, but let him scoop her into a bear hug that had her lacking air. "I'm happy you're safe, Lucy love." She blushed again, and was thankful her cheeks were hidden in his embrace.

**Okay soo...I'm losing my motivation for this story. I want to start the other one that is described on my profile, but I know that I can't write two lengthy stories at once without losing my mind. Please inspire me.**


	7. Author's Note

This story is being put on hold. I am having difficulty finding motivation to finish it while I have all these ideas in my head for another story. I am beginning something new, and the first chapter should be up soon. This story will be finished. Sorry :/


End file.
